Dear Eiji
by ilianabanana
Summary: Querido Eiji, te he escrito esta carta.


**Dear Eiji. **

Querido Eiji,

Espero que disculpes el saludo tan soso y ordinario con el que he comenzado esta carta. Cualquiera pensaría que después de tanto tiempo tendría mejores cosas por decir. Algo relajado y fresco, justo como yo que siempre fui un hombre de palabras, al menos hasta que te conocí.

No voy a preguntarte cómo te encuentras, he estado observándote y sé exactamente como estás.

Debo decir que estoy algo decepcionado, para haber sido alguien que se la pasaba preocupado por mi alimentación no comes mucho y cada vez estás más delgado. Lamento ser yo quien lo diga, _onii-chan, _pero no luces nada saludable y si sigues perdiendo el tiempo por la noche, mirando esas viejas fotografías que tienes escondidas en lugar de dormir, las cosas podrían ponerse mal. Muy mal.

Eres un chico grande. ¿No te jactabas siempre de ello? Me veías con el ceño fruncido y gritoneabas por todas partes que eras el mayor y que por lo tanto estabas a cargo. Los chicos grandes, lamento decirte, son capaces de cuidar correctamente de si mismos y no cargan esa responsabilidad a sus amigos. Sing podrá haberse vuelto más alto que tú, pero aún es cinco años menor y asegurarse de que hayas comido no debería de ser una de sus responsabilidades.

Sé que te esfuerzas. Que cada vez que sientes ganas de llorar entierras tu rostro en la almohada y gritas hasta quedarte sin aire. Que quitaste todas nuestras fotografías de tus álbumes para que mi rostro no te tome por sorpresa cuando los revisas. Que luchas por no mirar por la calle a los extraños de cabello rubio para asegurarte que no se trata de mí. Que incluso has adoptado un perro para no sentirse tan solo cuando Sing tiene que marcharse a trabajar. Que llenas tu mente de trabajo para no pensar en mí, pero Eiji, no tienes que olvidarme para ser feliz, sólo tienes que dejarme ir y aceptar que, por mucho que tú y yo lo deseemos, no es posible para mí bajar y volver a pisar la tierra.

¿Recuerdas cuándo nos conocimos? Te secuestraron junto con Skip y yo fui a rescatarlos, pero fue tu manera de volar por el cielo lo que realmente nos salvó y es justo esa determinación con la que saltaste usando ese tubo oxidado la que quiero ver de nuevo en tus ojos, la que quiero sentir en tu alma ahora apagada y gris. Deslúmbrame de nuevo y vuela tan alto que la tristeza no pueda alcanzarte.

Tenías razón cuando me dijiste que yo no era como el leopardo del libro de Hemingway, cuando dijiste que era capaz de elegir mi destino. Yo ya elegí, Eiji. ¿Qué es lo que elegirás tú? Tienes un futuro brillante por delante, rodeado de gente que te ama tanto que incluso me siento un poco celoso.

Te agradezco por todas esas noches en vela que me dedicaste, por todas esas tardes recordando el único verano que pasamos juntos y no fuimos más que un par de mocosos tomando soda y comiendo comida chatarra. Te agradezco por las lágrimas, las risas, la sangre y el sudor. Te agradezco por nunca haber sentido miedo de mí, por haberme protegido incluso de mí mismo. Por haber visto a través de mi alma y haberla purificado. Te agradezco por tu amor y el alma que me entregaste, pero ya no tienes que seguir forzándote a permanecer a mi lado.

Estoy dejándote ir, Eiji.

Ahora eres libre. Libre de vivir y amar. Libre llorar y gritar. Libre de recordar y reír. Aquí donde estoy no hay nada de lo que necesites salvarme, nada de lo que debas protegerme. Puedes decirme _sayonara _a mi también, pero no para siempre. Tú mismo lo dijiste en aquella carta, ¿recuerdas? Nos volveremos a encontrar algún día.

Me haré responsable por haberte robado tu primer beso de manera tan poco romántica, lo prometo, pero hasta entonces, haz todo lo que yo no pude hacer.

Shorter y Skip te mandan saludos. Mi hermano dice que está muy agradecido por todo lo que hiciste por mí. Todos insistimos en que debes seguir sacando esas fotografías tan bonitas que aprendiste a hacer y en que sería buena idea preparar una cena especial a Sing en agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, pero por favor, nada de calabazas o _natto_.

Ten una buena vida, _onii-chan_. Nos volveremos a encontrar.

Tuyo en la eternidad, Aslan J. Callenreese.

* * *

¿Nunca se preguntaron que pensaría Ash si supiera que Eiji lo estaba pasando realmente mal por él? Bueno, yo sí y este fue el resultado. Es una carta realmente breve en la que espero haber plasmado no sólo la personalidad de Ash, sino la situación tal como la vemos en _Garden Of Light_.

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
